


Daddy Dean

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Sweet Dean, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are pregnant and Dean is obsessed with taking care of you.





	Daddy Dean

You ran to the bathroom, not caring that you were going to wake up Dean and possibly even Sam, completely oblivious to anything other than the horrible need to vomit. As you hung your head over the toilet you figured there were probably going to be a lot of mornings that would play out in exactly this same way. After this had gone on for a week, and it didn’t seem like you had the flu and there was also the strange coincidence that you had missed your period you had connected the dots, which led you to the little plastic stick that ended up showing the telltale pink plus sign that indicated, there was about nine months of puking, swollen ankles and peeing constantly in store for you.

You were thrilled.

You weren’t very far along yet, it was only just starting to show in the slight bulge of your stomach that you had a life growing inside you. Still, you had a constant reminder that there was something happening and it wasn’t just that the morning sickness had you on all fours against the chilly cement floor of the bathroom right now.

“Hey sweetheart, is everything ok?” It was Dean, go figure, “let me get you some water, or do you need a blanket too?”

You clutched your stomach, unable to respond and knowing that no matter what you answer would have been it would have only taken him minutes to bring you all of that and more regardless. He loved treating you like a princess and you being pregnant had sent him into fierce over protective mode. He seemed desperate to not only protect you from any potential danger or discomfort but weirdly obsessed with pre-guessing whatever you various needs might be.

Soon you felt him wrapping the plush material around your shoulders and brushing the hair away from your face. He set down a glass of water by your ankle and then slowly started to rub your back. You leaned into his touch the feeling of his palm pressing down softly against your spine, massaging it way upwards towards your shoulders. Just the heat of his hands had a warming effect throughout your whole body.

“Feeling any better?” He asked.

You tried to turn back towards him and smile but it was difficult with the way you were feeling and you assumed you ended up looking more like you were grimacing.

Even though it felt like a little much at times the way that Dean was always there making sure you had everything you needed and then some, you couldn’t help but breathe easier knowing that he was just as excited about being a dad as you were about being a mom. When you had told him over his typical morning cup of coffee he had leapt up from his seat picked up and spun you around midair before stopping and lightly setting you back on your feet.

“Sorry,” he patted your stomach gently, “is the baby ok?”

You tipped your head back and laughed. You doubted the simple 360 around once or twice was going to cause any serious damage, but then there were the heavy creases in Dean's forehead that indicated just how serious he was, and you started to laugh even harder.

There had been a part of you that was nervous that maybe with his life as a hunter, being used to seeing cosmic disasters constantly, would have made him less than pleased with the idea of fatherhood. He had taken in stride though. Helping pick out little green and orange onesies and setting up a room in the bunker next to yours for the baby. It was adorable. You didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl yet and already he was sitting on the floor with a beer next to him as he read the booklet on how to build a crib. Occasionally murmuring a soft, fuck, under his breath as he got frustrated with the Swedish directions.

The only bump in the road was inevitably hunting. You had been used to being right there on the front lines with the boys and you figured that until your stomach got too big to waddle into battle it would stay that way. You found out quickly how wrong you were.

First, it was little things.

“Babe, you should let Sam carry that,” Dean said to you as you picked up the duffle bag filled with various weaponry.

“Dude, I think she’s got it,” Sam pouted but took the bag from your hands at the glare he received from his big brother.

You just raised an eyebrow at Dean but didn’t say anything, you knew he was just worried. So small things like that kept happening but you were still beside them fighting shoulder to shoulder in dripping abandoned warehouses and dirty sewers. Then you got taken and you saw everything shift. The witch was never actually going to hurt you, it had been a bait deal pure and simple. Dean had killed her before she could even get out her quippy villainous one liner, marching in the door and swooping you up in an instant.

“That’s it,” he pulled you in close to his body and you could feel the way his heart was racing, “you are on research duty from now on.”

Even the big bad books were something he needed to protect you from though. He would call every hour or so and make sure you had remembered to get a drink of water and eat something healthy. Making sure you were getting up to stretch enough and take breaks.

You were being smothered with his love and even though it was slightly annoying you loved it.

As you stood up shakily from the hard bathroom floor you felt his arms grasp you underneath your armpits.

“Thanks,” you kissed his cheek quickly mindful of your breath, “I am feeling a little better. Actually, I think I’m hungry weirdly,” you said your own body surprising you after just feeling totally sick.

“I’ve got you covered,” Dean said holding your hand and leading you into the kitchen.

You loved the way that he was always there for you, even when he was just holding your hand it felt like he was in that moment thinking of nothing but how lucky he was just to hold you. It was perfect.

“Viola,” he said as he swung open the freezer door.

It was every type of ice cream you could have imagined. This time you kissed him hard, trying to show him in the simple gesture just how much you appreciated everything he did for you. When his hand settled on your stomach you smiled against his lips. You couldn’t imagine a better father for your baby, and you couldn’t wait to start this journey with him.


End file.
